monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/Serie z BLL
Tutaj będą mieściły się rysunki i opisy postaci w seriach z Bloody Little Liars. Jeśli chciałbyś, by twoja postać wystąpiła w jakiejś z obecnych niżej serii, nadal możesz zgłosić postacie do filmu! Bloody Little Secrets Plik:Blsslogo.png Bloody Little Secrets - seria lalek, w której tylko uczestnicy balu przebierają się w balowe suknie oraz garnitury z motywami kluczy i kłódek. Dużo koronek, aksamitnych jedwabi... oraz sekretów. Każda postać ma również ozdobną maskę. Postacie Cici Clock Cici BLS.jpeg Cici maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Cici ma na sobie sukienkę sięgającą trochę za kolana. Góra jest beżowa, jest w ledwo widoczne kropki, a rękawy sięgają aż do nadgarstków i są w ciemniejszym odcieniu beżu, wpadającym już powoli w brąz. Pas obwiązany jest paskiem w kolorze rękawów. Spódniczka ma małą kieszonkę u boku, a na dole wzory w czarne półkola. Spod spodu można zauważyć czarne legginsy wystające spod sukienki. Buty dziewczyny to brązowe szpilki i czarne stopki. Można też zauważyć materiałowy choker w kolorze sukienki, oraz zawieszony pod nim czarny naszyjnik. Inne dodatki to brązowa opaska we włosach, do której doczepiona jest również kokardka. Włosy Cici spływają jej spokojnie w lekkich falach po ramieniu. Cataleya Russo Cataleya BLS.jpg Cataleya maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Cataleya ubrana jest w gustowną, balową suknię sięgającą do ziemi. Góra jest zielona oraz ma wzorki w różne zawijasy, przypominające kwiaty. Dół ma dwie warstwy, górna jest krótka i przypomina kształtem płatki tulipana. Jest zielona, a z jej końców zwisają kłódki i klucze. Dolna warstwa jest jasno-pomarańczowa, prawie że beżowa. Spod spodu można zauważyć zielone buty na obcasie. Cataleya ma również zielone rękawiczki w takie same wzory jak bluza, oraz ze zwisającymi z nich kluczami. Jako dodatki ma duży, złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym krzystałem w środku, zielone kolczyki, oraz zielony kwiat we włosach, który spina jest od tyłu. Jay Asmod Jay BLL.jpg Jay maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Jay ubrany jest w długi płaszcz, który ma wzór w niebieskie paski, a mankiety są białe. Pod spodem ma trójkolorową bluzkę, pierwsza warstwa jest biała, druga szara u ma wzory w klucze, a trzecia jest niebieska z białą falbanką. Spodnie są zwykłe, czarne, a buty brązowe. Jako dodatek Jay ma na głowie czarny kapelusz. Włosy chłopaka zaczesane są w lekkie fale skierowane do góry. Blair DeGhoul Blair BLS.jpeg Blair maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Blair ubrana jest w długą, dwuwarstwową sukienkę sięgajacą do ziemi. Góra jest w kolorze błękitnym, ma prosty dekolt i długie rękawy, które są w jaśniejszym odcieniu niebieskiego. Zakończone są białymi mankietami, a same mają wzór w złote kołka. W pasie Blair oplata złoty pasek z kluczami i kłódkami. Góra przechodzi w krótką, spódniczkową warstwę, która nachodzi na biały spód sukienki. Zakończony on jest złotymi emblematami. Jako dodatki Blair ma złoty naszyjnik, brązową kokardkę we włosach oraz oprawki jej okularów zmieniły kształt na bardziej okrągły i są złote. Włosy dziewczyny zostały spęte w koka luźno opadającego na jej ramię. Varia Viride Variabll.png *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ubrana jest w czarną, przylegającą do ciała sukienkę, która sięga jej ponad kolana. Ma niski dekolt, który ozdobiony jest srebrnymi paskami, a trzy z nich opadają jej z obu ramion. W pasie sukienka ma srebrny pasek, pasujący do górnych ozdób. Z tego paska wychodzi czarny, przezroczysty materiał sięgający aż do ziemii i posiadający wycięcie na środku. Buty dziewczyny to obcasy z trzema paskami, dwoma czarnymi i srebrnym po rodku. Jako dodatki Varia ma czarne, krótkie rękawiczki, srebrną kolię ze szmaragdami na środku oraz czarny choker z kluczykiem. Dodatkowo ma srebrne kolczyki-koła i koronkową maskę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Włosy Varii zostały zaczesane w wysokiego kucyka. Miyu Himura Miyubll.png *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu w tej serii ma na sobie długą, balową sukienkę w soczystym, czerwonym kolorze. Jej górna ma odsłonięte ramiona, jednak posiada długie rękawy, z falbankami u góry. Górna parta sukni podszywana jest koronką, która delikatnie wystaje. W pasie znajduje się czarny, koronkowy gorset, na końcach jego sznurków umieszczony został kluczyk i kłódka. Na szyi Miyu spoczywa również koronkowy choker, zakończony czarnymi perłami, które ciagną się aż do początku sukienki. Dół sukni sięga do ziemi i ma rozcięcie, przez które widoczna jest noga dziewczyny. Samo wycięcie jest ozdobione falbankami, a podszycie również wykonane zostało z czarnej koronki. Buty dziewczyny to czarne szpilki, z obcasem obszytym koronką, jak i również sam but ma wszytą na niego koronkę. Koronka owija też miejsce nad kostką Miyu. Dziewczyna posiada również czarną maskę, która przypomina kształtem dziób ptaka. Włosy dziewczyny są lekko falowane, a zamiast grzywki Miyu ma dwa kosmyki po bokach. Górna część jest przewiąza gumką i wplecione są w nia czerwony kosmyki. Makijaż dziewczyny to oczy pomalowane na ciemny brąz oraz czerwony, a usta mają bordowe ombre w środku. Nathair "Vipera" Husk *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justin Saina Justin BLS poprawiona wersja.jpeg Justin maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justin jest ubrany w szarą kamizelkę, pasującą kolorystycznie do spodni. Pod spodem ma on brązową koszulę w pomarańczowe wzorki, która mankiety i kołnierzyk ma białe, a kołnierz dodatkowo ma fioletowe końcówki. Dół spodni ma również białe mankiety, tak jak koszula. Buty są zwykłe, czarne. Włosy Justina zaczesane są do góry. Miusa Harumi Miusa BLS.jpg Miusa maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miusa ubrana jest w sukienkę sięgającą do ziemi, która jest przewiązana brązowym pasem na środku. Góra przypomina lekko kamizelkę, ma fioletowe guziki oraz mały kołnierzyk. Ma odsłonięte ramiona, jednak posiada długie, żółte rękawy z pomarańczowymi wzorkami. Z kołnierzyka sukienki zwisają również klucze i kłódki. Dół jest różowy i ma wzorki w kształcie pomarańczowych nut. Buty dziewczyny to różowe japoński, pod którymi widać tradycyjne skarpety. We włosach Miusy można zauważyć beżowo-fioletowo-białego kwiatka. Makijaż dziewczyny jest dosyć mocny, a składa się z niego fioletowy cień do powiek oraz szminka w kolorze wygaszonego różu. San-Hee Yumeha San-Hee BLS.jpg San-Hee maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Victoria Chainsmeow Vic BLS by Cziko.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Jamie Bezzear Jamie maska do BLS.jpg Jamie BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justine Saina Justine BLS.jpg Justine maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Lethe Mnemosyme Lethe BLS.jpg Lethe maska do BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Claudie Salcedo Claudie BLS.jpg *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Gypsy Night 250px Gypsy Night - seria dotycząca każdej postaci, która brała udział w "Cygańskiej nocy" (każda postać występująca w filmie może brać w niej udział). Motywem przewodnim są stroje wróżbitów oraz tradycyjne ubiory Romów. Postacie Victoria Chainsmeow VicGypsyNightTakJakby.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu Himura miyugypsynight.png *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu ubrana jest tutaj w białą bluzkę odkrywającą ramiona, z krótkimi rękawami, cała jest bardzo zwiewna, a na górze wyszywana została koronką. Pas został ozdobiony czarno-bordowym gorsetem. Dół dziewczyny ma trzy warstwy, pierwsza to kolorowa chusta w trudny do zdefiniowana wzór, utrzymana w czarnych, czerwonych oraz złotych kolorach. Na jej zakończeniach znajdują się frędzelki, zakończone złotymi kółkami. Druga to sięgająca do ziemi, zwiewna, bordowa spódnica, pod którą znajduje się trzecia warstwa, czyli podobna do poprzedniej spódnica, ale z o wiele bardziej cienkiego materiału. Buty dziewczyny to czarne, długie, wiązane kozaki na obcasie. Miyu dodatkowo posiada chustę w kwiaty, przypominającą tą na jej sukience. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, a w niektórych miejscach zaplecione zostały małe warkoczyki. Na jej głowie widnieje również bordowa chusta. Biżuteria Miyu to duże, złote kolczyki kółka oraz wiele złotych, luźnych bransoletek na obu rękach. Miusa Harumi Miusa GN.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Blair DeGhoul Blair GN.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justin Saina Justin GN.jpeg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justin ubrany jest w czarną kamizelkę ze złotymi wzorami przy zapięciach. Pod spodem ma luźną, białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami i kołnierzem zakończonym lekkim fioletem. Przewiązany jest w pasie brązowym paskiem z małą torebką przy boku. Spodnie chłopaka są czarne oraz luźniejsze u dołu, zasłaniając przy tym trochę jego brązowe buty. Włosy Justina zaczesane są tak samo jak zwykle, czyli do góry. Cataleya Russo Cataleya GN.jpeg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Cici Clock Cici GN.jpeg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Jay Asmod Jay GN.jpeg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Jay ma na sobie jasnoniebieską marynarkę ze złotymi wykończeniami u góry, i z małymi złotymi a'la księżycami u dołu. Rękawy zakończone są czarnym materiałem. Pod spodem ma na sobie zwykłą, białą koszulę z opadniętym kołnierzem. Dół to proste, czarne spodnie oraz jasnobrązowe buty. Włosy chłopaka są zaczesane do góry. San-Hee Yumeha San--Hee GN.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Justine Saina Justine GN.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Claudie Salcedo Claudie GN.jpg *'Linia: '''Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Ejyh